Lips of An Angel
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: Spencer calls Ashley in the middle of the night because her abusive girlfriend has gone too far. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys, I wanted to try a one shot. The song is Lips of An Angel, by Hinder and/or Jack Ingram. I prefer Jack Ingram's version better, I recommend checking it out. Well, I could continue this into a story possibly, but it depends on the feedback I get. And if don't get reviews and such I'll just assume that this one shot sucks, lol. But I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, nor do I claim to. **

Ashley was lying in bed next to her new girlfriend. She quickly threw on her clothes after she numbly had sex with the girl who wasn't Spencer. She felt disgusted how she fell asleep so soon, but she was glad she didn't have to listen to her talk tonight. She didn't know why she continued to date this girl. Her voice annoyed her, she was stuck up, she was always on her cell phone, and just everything about her annoyed her. She was just with this other girl so she didn't feel so alone and lost without Spencer.

She was lying in bed just thinking about Spencer and how she had screwed up everything between them. She couldn't believe she had led her to that stupid girl Carmen. She had to accept that Spencer was dating another girl, but she couldn't and didn't want to. Ashley saw her phone light up on her night stand. She slowly reached over and picked up the phone and smiled; the smile only Spencer ever saw. Ashley picked up the phone and began whispering.

**Honey, why you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now. **

Ashley said as she looked over at the girl lying next to her. Ashley got up and walked into the next room. She wasn't going to let the girl lying next to her ruin her time talking to Spencer. She had been dying her hear her voice for so long.

**Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud.**

"Ash--I'm sorry for calling. I didn't know who else to call. I-I--It's Carmen." Spencer continued to cry and sniffle.

**Well, my girl's in the next room.**

**Sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

Spencer smiled through her tears. Ashley always had the right words to make Spencer feel better, no matter what situation she was in. "Ashley..." Spencer took a deep breath, like she didn't want to finish her sentence. She was finding the courage to actually tell Ashley what Carmen had done.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name...**

**It sounds so sweet.**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak.**

Spencer began to cry harder. She couldn't believe the person she wanted was on the phone with her, not lying next to her. She wanted Ashley back, so badly. But she wasn't sure if she could walk away from Carmen, literally.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel.**

"Ashley...Carmen...she hit me. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. She---has a temper. This isn't the first time it happened Ash." Spencer felt a bit better saying it aloud, she didn't want Ashley to worry about her too much, and so she tried changing the subject, "I had a dream last night that we were together. It felt real, I wish it was real."

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight.**

**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too. **

**And does she know you're talking to me?**

**Will it start another fight?**

**No I don't think she has a clue.**

"Spencer, Spencer. You have to leave. She'll do it again and again. I love you Spencer. Please you have to get out of there, before you get hurt again. I couldn't bare that, Spence." Ashley felt a tear roll down her cheek, then she felt her fist clench. She wanted Carmen to feel the pain she was putting Spencer through. She looked around the room for her jacket and keys.

"Ash, I'm sorry for interrupting your night with..." Spencer couldn't bring herself to her name, "your girlfriend."

"Don't be, because,"

**My girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet...**

**Coming from a lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words makes me weak. **

"Ashley, I love you. I'm scared if I leave her...she'll hit me or worse." Spencer was startled and gasped loudly.

Ashley quietly listened to what was happening on the other side of the phone.

_"Who are you talking to Spencer? It's Ashley isn't it? Isn't it?" Carmen yelled._

_"It's none of your business, go back to bed Carmen." Spencer shakily said as she held the phone to her ear._

_"You're still in love with her, I can't believe it. After all this time we've been together. You stupid slut!" Carmen walked over and slapped Spencer on the face. _

Spencer yelled in pain. Carmen began to kick Spencer as she lay on the floor curling up to try and defend herself. "Ash..." Spencer whispered into the receiver. Carmen walked over picked up the phone and hung up.

Ashley immediately sprung from her seat, grabbed her keys and jacket then ran out the door. She needed to go save Spencer, before it was too late. She wanted to hear her voice again, touch those sweet lips of hers, she loved her. Ashley kept thinking to herself on the drive to save Spencer.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**Girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips on an angel**

**Hearing those words...it makes me weak**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Since so many of you wanted another chapter here ya go. I hope you like and enjoy this one. I changed the song up a bit to fit the story line here and there. Most of it is mainly the same, but I had to change some.**

**Song: She's Everything by Brad Paisley**

Ashley quickly drove to find Spencer lying on the ground barely breathing. She saw Carmen just sitting in front of her painting smoking a cigarette like nothing phased her. Ashley's face turned beat red with infuriation. Ashley slammed the door closed trying to get Carmen's attention. She stomped behind Carmen and pulled out her earbuds. She was blaring music and painting away like she just didn't beat her girlfriend to a bloody pulp.

"Bitch, you're so going to regret that." Carmen threw her easel down on the ground.

"Am I? See her over there?" Ashley pointed to Spencer's frail body.

"Spencer? She'll live, but you... that's a different story." Carmen shoved Ashley against the wall.

Ashley smirked and gave a slight laugh, "You're going to pay for what you did to her. She's everything to me. You better pray she lives." Ashley clenched her fist, drew back her arm, and socked Carmen a good one. Carmen flinched but she adjusted her jaw and smiled. Ashley was crazed with rage. She pushed Carmen on the floor and began kicking her; she wanted her to feel the pain she had caused Spencer over the past months.

"You don't understand how much that girl means to me. She's everything..." Ashley began to yell everything Spencer reminded her of.

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes.**

**A holey pair of jeans.**

**She looks great in cheap sunglasses**

**She looks great in anything.**

**She's I want a piece of chocolate.**

**Take me to a movie.**

**She's I can't find a thing to wear.**

**Now and then she's moody.**

Ashley smiled thinking about all the beautiful things Spencer was. She knelt down next to Carmen who was begging for her life. "Touch her again... and I'll have you competing in the Special Olympics." Carmen nodded, she feared Ashley at that present moment.

Ashley walked over to Spencer and pushed her beautiful blonde hair aside, so she could see her beautiful face. "Spencer, can you hear me?" Spencer fluttered her eyes a bit, but there wasn't a response. Ashley knew Carmen beat her pretty bad this time. She was starting to feel guilty because she was the reason Carmen went crazy. Ashley mustered all her strength and picked up Spencer and slowly but surely carried her out to her Porsche. She continued to think about how Spencer meant everything to her.

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof,**

**With her blonde hair a-blowing.**

**She's a soft place to land,**

**And a good feeling knowing.**

**She's a warm conversation,**

**That I wouldn't miss for nothing.**

**She's a fighter when she's mad,**

**And she's a lover when she's loving.**

Ashley looked in her back seat as she grasped onto Spencer's hand holding it tight. She raced to the hospital, praying that Spencer could make it through this. Praying she'd live another day, so she can tell her she loved her and she will never be so stupid again. Ashley picked her up and ran into the emergency room. They took Spencer out of her arms and Paula came running out. Ashley told her what happened and Paula began to cry. Paula walked away to go check on Spencer and Ashley was left to wait out Spencer's fate.

**She's a Saturday out on the town**

**And a church girl on Sunday**

**She's a cross around her neck**

**And a cuss word 'cause its Monday.**

**She's a bubble bath and candles.**

**Baby come and kiss me.**

**She's a one glass of wine**

**And she's feeling kinda tipsy.**

Ashley began to tear up, thinking about all of Spencer's amazing qualities. She ran into the bathroom and gripped onto the sink. She looked down as she saw her tear fall from her face into the sink. She sniffled, closed her eyes, and looked up into the mirror. She smiled because the only person she saw looking back at her was Spencer. Ashley washed Carmen's blood off her hands and washed her face. By the time Ashley finished Paula was waiting for her. She walked up to her and searched deep into her eyes for an answer.

"She's going to be fine Ash. She has a few broken ribs that were pressing down on her lungs, but she's going to be just fine. A few days rest and taking it easy, she'll almost be as good as new. If you didn't find her when you did...we'd be having a whole other conversation." Paula smiled and hugged Ashley.

"Can I see her?" Ashley asked innocently.

"Of course you can, honey. She may not have come too yet, but go right on in." Paula showed her to the room.

Ashley walked in, tearing up at the sight of Spencer. "Spence, can you hear me?"

Spencer mumbled something incoherently. Ashley just sat on the chair next to the hospital bed and ran her fingers through Spencer's. She loved how soft her hands always were. "I know you can hear me, but you aren't awake. I want to get this out anyways..."

**You're everything I ever wanted**

**And everything I need**

**'Cause you're everything to me.**

Ashley smiled. Chelsea called Ashley and she picked up her phone. She told her Spencer was doing fine, asleep, but fine. They talked for awhile but then she started telling Chelsea how much Spencer meant to her and how much she realized she loves her. "Chelsea..."

**She's the giver I wish I could be**

**And the stealer of the covers**

**She's a picture in my wallet**

**She's the hand that I'm holding**

**When I'm on my knees and praying**

**She's the answer the my prayer**

**And she's the song that I'm playing.**

Immediately after she hung up the phone with Chelsea, Spencer came to. "Ash? Is that you? I'm so glad you came. I love you." Spencer smiled, "I was afraid I was never going to say that to you again."

Ashley gave her crinkled nose smile, "Same here. I have to get this out, before I can't."

**You're the voice I love to hear**

**Someday when I'm ninety.**

**You're that wooden rocking chair**

**I want rocking right beside me.**

**Everyday that passes...**

**I only love you more**

**Yeah, you're the one**

**That I'd lay down my own life for.**

Spencer smiled and felt a happy tear trickle down her cheek. Ashley leaned in and wiped it away. She gave Spencer a peck on the cheek. "That's the sweetest thing, I've ever heard. I love you."

**And she's everything I ever wanted**

**And everything I need**

**She's everything to me.**

**Yeah she's everything to me.**


End file.
